1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of acupressure and more specifically to a method and apparatus for the self-administration of acupressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Healthy muscles are soft, flexible and well nourished by blood flow in the circulatory system. A decrease in the blood flow reduces the temperature of the muscle tissue and the oxygen and nutrient supply to the tissue. Muscles which are overworked or otherwise subjected to a reduction in temperature and in levels of oxygen and nutrients tend to become tense and painful. Conversely, increasing the blood flow to muscle tissue tends to reduce tension and pain in muscles exhibiting such conditions and reduce the likelihood of development of such conditions in other muscles. The application of acupressure at specific locations proximate the selected tissue increases the blood flow to selected muscle tissue. The application of such pressure is therefore useful in reducing and preventing muscle tension and pain resulting from reduced blood flow to the muscle tissue.
Generally, acupressure techniques require a second person to apply acupressure to muscle sites that are difficult to reach such as in the neck, shoulders, back, hip and buttocks. The requirement for another person can be relatively inconvenient as such a person is unavailable. Moreover, the costs of having a trained therapist or other professional apply pressure can become expensive and inconvenient particularly when frequent treatments are needed. Hand held pressure applying devices that activate or otherwise bear upon pressure points according to acupressure techniques are known. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,037,590 (1977) Dohring et al. PA1 5,094,227 (1992) Eglauf et al. PA1 3,403,674 (1968) Alimanestiano PA1 3,799,155 (1974) Gerlich PA1 4,352,491 (1982) Bellia PA1 4,662,363 (1987) Romano et al. PA1 4,924,859 (1990) Pajevic PA1 5,024,215 (1991) Wang PA1 5,097,823 (1992) Kempler
Other apparatus for the self-administration of acupressure includes a belt assembly disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,898(1988) to Chauve et al. The belt, as it is drawn in about an individual, urges a pressure member extending radially inward from the belt into contact with a pressure point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,747 (1990) to Newth et al. discloses a slightly curved elongated handle terminating in a flattened section with a rounded protrusion extending transversely therefrom and an eye hook at the tip of the section. A flexible strap passes through the eye hook, so that with the protrusion over a desired trigger point the individual pulls on the strap with one hand and levers the handle about the body to force the protrusion into the trigger point. This device, for effective use, requires prior knowledge to locate the appropriate points to apply pressure and requires the individual to have sufficient strength and flexibility in the arm and shoulders to operate the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,798 (1985) to Lewis discloses an arm that supports an outwardly extending bar at one end and that rotates at the other end on a plate mounted on a wall. A knob member removably attaches to the free end of the bar. To use this device, an individual positions the area to be treated in contact with the knob member and then pushes against the knob.
Further examples of apparatus for providing massage and acupressure are disclosed generally in the following patents:
Alimanestiano discloses a massaging machine that comprises a frame supporting for a carriage for movement over an individual disposed on the frame. The carriage mounts hand elements thereon so that a motor carried by the frame actuates the carriage and the hand elements to provide a massaging action along the individual's body.
Gerlich discloses a massaging device comprising a substantially planar surface supported for transverse movement above an individual to be massaged. The surface has a plurality of massaging elements suspended therefrom for contacting the individual. A motorized unit reciprocates the surface relative to the individual to provide a massaging action.
Bellia discloses an exercise table having a semi-rigid support base supported for transverse rotation, two elongated rotational tubular members extending away from the base along the rotational axis of the base, and a rigid cushion disposed between the support base and the tubular members. The rigid cushion includes resilient spheres rotationally mounted therein. An individual sits on the semi-rigid support base with selected portions of the neck and back disposed between the resilient spheres. Then the individual then rocks the support base to apply varying pressure on the portions of the body supported on the spheres.
Romano et al. disclose a device that comprises a plurality of acupressure probes positioned within a frame for contacting an individual on a support surface. Each probe is adjusted to conform to the contours of the individual disposed under the probes. In use a second person bears down on the probe to apply the proper pressure and then locks the probe in place. While the device disclosed by Romano et al. allows the second person to see and do other things, the individual is "pinned" to the support surface until the second person returns. Additionally, the individual has no control over the treatment.
Pajevic discloses a body stimulating and massaging device comprising a plurality of spheroidal silicon rubber members secured along a cable supported in a serpentine fashion between a plurality of pulleys. The ends of the cable attach to a reciprocating motor through a shock absorbing tension assembly. The motor causes the spheroidal members to be drawn back and forth along a body disposed on top of them.
Wang discloses a back rack for alleviating musculo-skeletal tension that includes a ramp with a pair of curved projections at its upper end to apply pressure to an individual's neck and skeletal areas. Levers connected to a supporting base of the ramp move from a vertical position to apply pressure and relieve tension in the shoulders. Pins inserted in the ramp proximate the neck and feet to relieve tension in the feet and neck.
Kempler discloses a device for applying a mechanical massage to a patient oriented in a horizontal position. An inner carriage mounts for movement in tracks within an outer cage by a motor driven crank. A motor driven crankshaft raises above a patient and then releases horizontally-mounted levers or massage arms to drop by gravity onto the individual as the inner carriage moves to simulate a massage. This device does not enable an individual to control the duration, location and force applied to a selected area.
The foregoing references disclose devices for applying acupressure in the neck, back, buttocks and other sites that are difficult to reach. However, the foregoing references fail to provide a relatively simple apparatus suitable for the self-administration of acupressure to such areas.